Meet Sin
by Mr. Anarchy
Summary: Pandora has a new hero. Sorta. An eccentric mercenary of the wastelands of Pandora, named Sin, takes on the hostile planet. Armed with his trusty katanas, a buzzaxe, a sadistic streak, and a twisted sense of humor, He encounters many of Pandora's infamous residents through out his adventures on the planet. Rated T for Excessive language, violence, and black humor.
1. Prologue

**_Pandora, 10 years after the Events of Borderlands 2_**

Brick walked along the wasteland, carrying some fresh skag meat for the Slab gang. Well, Mostly him. He really could care less if the others ate. As he approached A Thousand Cuts, a massive explosion shook the ground, as it consumed the Slag base. He ran towards it, ready to kill who, or what, was attacking. He saw piles of bodies everywhere. Dead bandits, psycho and goliaths littered the ground.

In Bricks throne, sat a man. Not terribly big, probably around 6'1, and 200 lbs. He had two katanas, and a buzzaxe strapped to his back, covered in blood, and a twisted, bloodsoaked grin on his face. He resembled your average psycho, but he seemed much more calm and collected, and he wasnt wearing the usual ragged clothes and masks of a psycho. He turned "Oh Hi! You must be the Slab king." He stood, and stepped off the ledge, landing in front of Brick "I'm Sin!" He held out a bloody hand. "Sorry about the mess. Your guys attacked me, and well...It didn't end well for them."

Brick raised an eyebrow 'This guys crazier then Krieg' He thought to himself, as Sin rattled on. Brick noticed that he had blood on his face, in such a manner of a 'smile'. Brick finally spoke "Well, I've gotta say I'm impressed Slab!" Sin's smile quickly vanished "Wait, you think I was trying to impress you?" Brick nodded.

Sin broke out in a mad cackle, an insane one. He finally took a breath "I didn't come to impress you. I came to kill you" Now it was Brick's turn to laugh. Sin frowned, and Brick's laughing was cut off by a sharp blade to his gut. Almost instinctively, Brick drew his gun from his side, but Sin took the other blade, and drove it between his ribs Brick smiled "It'll take more than a little poke in the ribs to put this dog down" Brick pulled the blade out of his ribs, and broke it over his knee. Brick then tackled him, driving him into a nearby support beam. He punched him in the face, a punch that would normally kill a man, or at least knock him unconscious. Instead, he heard laughter. Sick, twisted laughter from his adversary. Sin was laughing as blood escape his lips. Sin kicked Brick off of him, and Brick tried to stand but couldnt.

"Heh heh, you know what Slab king? You're fun. Too fun to kill. I'll spare you for now." Sin grabbed his katana's blade off the floor, and the hilt from the other side. He walked out the building, as Brick began to stir.

Sin took out his ECHO recorder, and began recording a message for the Slab king, and anyone else who'd care to listen.

* * *

The explosion that had rocked A Thousand Cuts had been heard in Sanctuary, so Lilith, along with Zer0, Salvador, and Maya came out to investigate. They found a bloody scene as bodies littered the ground. Dozens of dead bandits and psychos. They found Brick, in a heap, wounded but alive. On the way out of the Slab Headquarters, they found an ECHO recorder, with a label 'PLAY ME'

"Hi! If you're hearing this, you probably found my presents I left all around A thousand cuts! Gotta say, it was fun! Anyhow, My name's Sin. Im a traveling mercenary for hire. If you ever wanna find me, just follow the corpses! And I think the Slabs can attest to my skill as a complete badass! Bye-Bye!"

"Sin?" Lilith said to herself.

Brick spoke up "Yeah. Beat the hell out of me, and damn near killed me. But He said i was 'Too fun to kill' or somethin'"

* * *

Sin walked down a railway track, humming to himself. He twirled his remaining katana in his fingers. In the distance, Krieg eyed him.

'Poor bastard doesnt know what's coming...' Kriegs inner voice thought, as The Psycho stalked his new prey.


	2. A Dance with a Psycho

Sin walked along the wasteland, still being stalked by the psychotic Krieg. It had been a few hours since his run in with The Slab King, and quite frankly, he was getting bored. He began singing to himself to pass the time

 _"I cant Decide, whether you should live or die, Oh you'll probably go to heaven, dont hang your head and cr-"_ His singing was cut off by a noise. A noise that warmed his heart. The sound of a bloodcurdling scream! He ran towards the scream. There was fun being had, and he wanted a piece. He saw Krieg, standing over a bloody corpse. Krieg turned and looked at him

"Woah there big guy, I dont wanna hurt you, just stay back" Sin said, not the least bit intimidated by the bloodthirsty man before him. Krieg charged towards him, buzzaxe in hand. He went to drive it into Sin's skull but Sin quickly raised his katana to block it. "Sorry pal, your toy just isn't gonna cut it" Sin pushed it back, and caught Krieg with an uppercut. It merely dazed Krieg, but Sin took the opportunity to drive the blade through Krieg's leg. It didn't hurt Krieg. If anything, It pissed him off.

Krieg shoved the smaller man down and said "ILL CHOKE YOU WITH YOUR INTESTINES" Sin simply smiled "I like you" Krieg charged with his buzzaxe again, only for Sin to catch him in the abdomen with a katana. Krieg grunted through the pain, and ripped it out of his stomach. Krieg punched Sin, and grabbed his buzzaxe, attempting to hit Sin in the gut, only for Sin to move out of the way, and slip between his legs.

'This guys tough. I doubt even I could kill him. Well..I doubt the other guy can anyways' Krieg's inner voice noted, as Sin grabbed the blade and said

"You are REALLY starting to piss me off there, Voorhees" Sin grabbed his own buzzaxe off his back and Krieg caught it as Sin swung at him, cutting his hand in the process. Sin got an idea, and smiled to himself. He kicked Krieg in the family jewels. Krieg grunted. His only weakness. Sin shoved him back with full force into a nearby gas canister. Sin quickly drew a gun on his side, and enveloped Krieg in flames. Sin walked away, a little bloody, and started to laugh.

He didn't notice the Psycho starting to move. Krieg wouldn't forget this strange man.

* * *

 ** _72 Hours later (Approximately 0.8 Pandoran Days)_**

Sin sat in front of a campfire, eating a piece of cooked Skag meat off the end of his katana. It was a cool night on Pandora. Sin, always an insomniac, thought about the encounter with the Psycho he had nicknamed 'Voorhees'. That wasn't a normal psycho. He was, IT was, something different. He had some form of respect for the guy. As for the Slab King, He was much tougher than Sin anticipated. He did not disappoint.

Sin rolled on his side, and tried to get some sleep.

He found himself in a small...hut. For lack of a better term. It was oddly familiar.

 _"Ethan? Ethan?" A Woman's voice said. It was familiar, as was the name Ethan, but he couldn't quite place it._

 _The Woman was crying, and normally, Sin would have found it funny, but This time, he couldn't bring himself to laugh._

 _"Father...Killed...Crimson Raiders." Was all Sin could hear._

 _Suddenly, engines were heard, and Bandits kicked in the door._

 _There was screaming, and gunshots._

Sin woke up. It was nearly morning. "What the fuck was that..." Sin murmured as he looked around. He stood, stretched and stomped out the fire. Next Stop; Sanctuary.

* * *

 ** _Later_**

Sin stared at the flying city of Sanctuary.

"How the fuck do I get up there?" He asked to himself. He heard a giggle, and turned to see a Psycho midget behind him, holding a small rocket. Sin smiled to himself, and said "Hey you, let me see that rocket."

* * *

 ** _Note: According to the Borderlands Wiki, Days on Pandora last approx. 90 Hours. Also, Sorry this is rather short. I'll try to increase the length over time._**


	3. A Simple Job

As the Rocket propelled Midget, with Sin on his back, soared to the city, Sin said "I STILL Cant believe that rocket could fit up there!" They crash landed in an alley-way, behind Moxxi's.

Sin kicked the midget off the side of the city, and walked out. He saw a few people here and there, as well as Crimson raiders. His attention turned to a large sign over a doorway that said, in big beautiful letters, 'GUNS'.

He walked in, and Marcus looked up. "Ah! A New customer! Welcome to my humble business!"

"Have any explosives? Preferably remote detonated?"

"Uh, hmm...Let me check." Marcus walked to the back of the store, and brought back some C-4 charges.

"Also, do you have anything sharp? Preferably like a sword or something?"

"Um No...I do have this corrosive SMG with a bayonet attachment?"

"By corrosive, you mean melts faces right?" "Yep" "Good! Ill take it!"

"That'll be $15,000" Sin frowned. He had no money. He simply smiled, and pulled out his trust pistol 'The Sinner' and pointed it in Marcus' face.

"Nice try, but you wouldn't shoot me in this city. The Raiders would kill you before you could make the door"

Sin simply smiled, grabbed the gun and explosives, and backed towards the door.

"Stop right there" He heard a familiar voice, he turned around and saw the Slab king, and a woman.

"Oh god. You again?" Brick said.

"You know this guy?" Lilith said.

"This is that Sin guy."

"Him? He killed all the slabs and almost killed yo?"  
"Yep"

"Okay then. Sin, could you come with us? We're not gonna kill you, and we'll even pay for your new gun, and those explosives." Lilith said, and Sin simply said "I should trust you why?" "You're still breathing aren't you?" "Touche."

Sin lowered his guard, and followed them to the Crimson Raiders HQ. Tannis turned and said "Oh great, you brought another neanderthal." Sin followed them upstairs. "We have a job for you, Mercenary." Lilith said.

"I have a price...and a name" "What's the price then 'Sin'?"

"Depends. What's the job?"

"Its simple, we need you to break into Friendship Gulag, and steal some Hyperion files."

"Consider it done. I'll do it, for $3000."

"Wow. Only $3000?"

"It sounds so much fun, that I can't possibly charge you too much! I mean you've been so generous already!"

* * *

Sin peaked around the corner, looking at two HOT Loaders. He smiled. This was gonna be fun. He snuck up behind one, and shoved it into the other, and stabbed both with his Katana.

He heard an engineer yell "Stop Right there!" Sin smiled, and threw his blade, going right between the engineer's eyes. It was party time. Sin pulled out his brand new corrosive SMG, and opened fire on the robot hordes coming towards him. He unsheathed his buzzaxe, and smiled. Buzzaxe in one hand, Katana in another he jumped in the middle of the Loaders and Soldiers. He started to slice and dice. He disemboweled one soldier with his buzzaxe, and gave one a 'smile' with his katana. He seen the building he needed to get into. Where the files were. He grabbed a nearby rocket launcher, that used to be part of a loader.

He fired it at the compound, and walked in. Ouch. The adrenaline was wearing off. He had definitely been shot a few times. He shrugged off the pain, as he heard reinforcements round the corner. He pulled out a grenade and rolled it down the corridor, just at the soldiers rounded the corner. It exploded, sending body parts everywhere.

Sin laughed as blood and limbs rained around him. He saw a series of room. He finally found what he was looking for 'ES-69' "HA! 69" Sin giggled, as he walked in. He opened a file cabinet, and saw a file 'SAINT, DAMIEN.' He raised an eyebrow. The name sounded so familiar. He grabbed the file, pulled out the paperwork and folded it up, placing it in pocket, to look at later.

He looked for the files he was sent after. He scratched his head in frustration. He looked around "Maybe I have the wrong room?" He said to himself, He grabbed a book off a nearby shelf, flipping through it in boredom, when the shelf moved. Revealing a secret room and the files.

"Ah-Ha! The old 'secret room behind the bookcase' trick!"

He tossed the book down, grabbed the file, and left the compound, only to see 3 buzzards outside.

"DROP THE FILES, OR WE WILL SHOOT"

Sin smiled, and looked at the nearby watch tower. He had a detonator in his hand. "Hope you went to the Prometheus school of running away from things!" "What?" Sin pressed the button, and explosions detonated on the tower, causing it to collapse and crush the buzzards in the rubble.

* * *

Sin threw the files before Lilith and said "Where's my money?"

"How did yo- That was a suicide mission!"

"Yeah, I noticed. But nothing a few guns, and military grade explosives cant fix!"

Lilith gave him the money, and Sin turned to leave. He needed to see Zed. Bullet wounds were not fun.

* * *

Later that night, Sin was laid up beside a dumpster outside of Moxxi's, after a long night of drinking. He took the file from his pocket, and looked at it. It said

DAMIEN SAINT

Colonel in Hyperion Military

KIA by Crimson Raider Forces 2845

Family: Wife. One son: Ethan Saint

Wife killed by Bandits, Son missing. Thought have been taken by Bandits.

The file had a picture of Damien. He looked so familiar. Sin couldn't quite place it. He'd have to get back to this. And Ethan Saint. It sounded oddly familiar. Perhaps one of his many victims? No. He would remember killing a kid. Which he never did. It was one of his few boundaries. One of few things he wouldn't do. He drifted off to sleep.

He woke up the next morning, hungover, with a kink in his neck.

"Huh? Shit, where am I?"

He stood, staggered a bit, and went to the Crimson Raiders HQ. Tannis said "Hello you. You're just the mouth-breather I was looking for. I have a job for you." Sin raised an eyebrow "Im listening"

"How do you feel about the Caustic Caverns?"


	4. A Normal Tuesday

After completing Tannis' job, and leaving Sanctuary, Sin may or may not have blown up the Zaford's bar, the Holy Spirits, in a fit of blind rage. and He may or may not have dismembered 5 of the Zaford Clan. Regardless of circumstances, Sin found himself in a high speed pursuit by Mick Zaford and some of his men. As He roared across the Dust in his 'borrowed' Bandit technical.

"SIN WE'LL KILL YA THIS TIME YA SCOUNDREL" He heard Mick yell. Sin threw a grenade back behind him, but suddenly hit a large rock, sending him, and his vehicle flipping through the air.

"SHIT!...Did I leave the stove on?" Sin thought, as the vehicle flipped. It landed, and the Zafords surrounded it. Sin crawled out of the wreckage. Definitely a few broken ribs. He looked around and noticed the Zafords surrounding him, all heavily armed. Sin chuckled nervously

"No hard feelings, right fellas heh heh" Mick stepped forward "Give us one good reason we shouldn't splatter ye brains all over this desert" "Um...I have booze?" "That aint gonna cut it this time, im afraid. You've killed for the last time"

Sin quickly kicked some sand up into their faces, and dove behind his over turned vehicle. Mick regained his composure, and Sin heard the Zafords open fire on the vehicle. This cover wouldn't last, he knew. He needed a way out of this. He took out his last grenade. "Come on, dont fail me now." He chucked it overhead, and waited for it to go off, sending sand everywhere. He hopped on to his vehicle, with his buzzaxe in one hand, katana in the other. The sounds of his laughing was the last thing Mick Zaford ever heard.

As he wiped Zaford blood off of his katana, He looked at their bandit technical. "Eh, this'll do" Mick, barely alive, sat up, and shot Sin in the shoulder. Now Sin was a masochist. He loved pain, but it still annoyed the shit out of him. He turned and looked at Mick. He grabbed Mick's knife off the ground.

"You're too grumpy. Let's put a smile on your face!" Sin smiled, wickedly, and stuck the blade in one corner of Mick's mouth. He pushed it upwards, tearing open Mick's cheek. He repeated it on the other cheek, sending blood all over him. "There we go! a nice" He pushed the knife through the back of Mick's throat. "Big Smile"

He got in the vehicle, backed over Mick once, and drove off into the wasteland.

* * *

On the horizon, the town of Lynchwood stood. Sin roared into town.

He was a regular of the bandit ran town, and ever since the old sheriff was killed by Vault Hunters, It was his kinda town. Violent, with all the cheap booze he could drink. He was kicked in the door of a tavern, and sat down at the bar.

"Yo, Barkeep, whiskey" Sin said, and downed a shot of booze.

He heard a ruckus at the door, and the new 'Sheriff' of Lynchwood, Miles Snow, walked in.

"Hey, who the hell's the new guy" Sin said to a nearby bandit.

"That's the new sheriff" The man replied, as the sheriff walked up to Sin.

"I understand that you're the man they call 'Sin'. Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. Look, Cause any trouble in my town, and I'll put you down" The sheriff said, smelling like cheap cologne and whiskey.

Sin laughed, giving him a smirk "This morning alone, I've killed seven people. All I want to do is get hammered, and you come in here bugging me. Well let me tell YOU sheriff. I'm not a big fan of law. or rules period to be honest with ya. I'll do what I want, when I want, and as far as you're concerned, You don't even make my top five hundred on the list of things I care about."

The Sheriff slapped Sin to the ground, and began walking out, as Sin looked up.

"Oh you have no idea what you just did, 'Sheriff'" Sin hissed, smiling. He looked at the bartender.

The Sheriff stopped, and turned around. He said something to a deputy, who tried to handcuff Sin, only for Sin to pin him to a wall, with a katana against his throat. The Sheriff shot Sin in the neck with a dart, filled with tranquilizer. Sin began getting dizzy, and passed out.

He woke up in a dirty cell, and the Sheriff walked in

"Well, looks like our prisoner is awake" He said, and Sin said "So help me, When I get out of here, I'll choke you with your own intestines"

Snow sat down, and looked at Sin, and simply said "I can't quite place it, but I recognize you"

"Well duh, we're in another story together. It's on the guy writing this story's page."

Snow raised an eyebrow and Sin said "Oh right, you don't know. Nevermind"

"Sin, I looked into your past. You've done a lot of bad things. The list of things you've done go from Arson to Murder to Cannibalism to Jaywalking and the list goes on. You're a wanted man. A thug."

"Mercenary" Sin corrected.

"Your execution's scheduled for tomorrow. See ya then" Snow got up and left, shutting the door behind him. The room got dark, and Sin just sat there, utterly frustrated.

"This is a real clusterfuck" He mumbled, and punched a wall. The 'Madman of the badlands' as he had been dubbed by Hyperion and Crimson Raiders alike, was looking into the eyes of death, and for once, he couldn't smile. He had had countless life risking experiences, and nearly died several dozen times. But this felt different. Knowing that it was coming was alot worse than not, at least in his opinion.

* * *

Morning rolled around, finally, and Sin was brought out in chains to the gallows. As they placed his neck in the noose, the sheriff said "Any last words?"

"Can I have one last smoke before you hang me for bullshit reasons." Snow shrugged, and said "Sure"

He pulled out a cigarette, and gave it to a deputy nearby. The deputy approached Sin, and as He drew near, Sin headbutted him, and wrapped the chain around his neck. The sheriff quickly shot at Sin, but Sin used the deputy as a human shield, and the bullet only served to break the chain. Sin quickly grabbed the deputy's gun from his holster, slipping his head from the noose, and shot at Snow, hitting his shoulder. He pulled the lever, opening a trapdoor, and he hopped down.

"Now what?" He asked himself, as he heard men running up the stage.

He saw a loose plank on the side of the gallows, and crawled through the space, and ran to the Sheriff's 'Jail Lost & Found' as Sin had called it, where all his wonderful toys were!

Some men surrounded the building where they saw the psychopath run into.

Suddenly, the door came open a little, and a small metallic ball rolled out. A deputy picked it up, studying it, when it suddenly exploded, releasing a cloud of acidic gas. Sin lept out of the building, buzzaxe in one hand, a katana in another and corrosive-proof armor, as well as a 'borrowed' gas mask. He slashed open a deputy, spilling entrails on the ground, as the mans face melted off.

He saw the Sheriff running to his office, when Sin pulled out his trust sidearm, Temptation's kiss, and shot Snow in the knee caps.

He then walked up to Snow, and said "Remember that little threat I made in your cage earlier, involving your innards?"

Sin then proceeded to gut, and stangle Snow with his own intestines.

"Well that was fun!" Sin said, as He looked at his blood stained clothes. "We really must do this again" He said, looking at Snow's corpse, which was starting to smell.

Just a normal Tuesday for Sin.

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading guys. Review Plea_**

 ** _Helloooo! Sin here! Thanks for reading about my adventures so far. Want to read more? Then let us know in reviews! and for wrestling fans, Check out Mr. Anarchy's other story, The Xtreme Wrestling Federation! Little ol' me is even in it! Now i have to be going because Mr. Anarchy is breaking free of the rope i tied him up in! See ya next chapter!_**


	5. A Hard Pill to Swallow

As a trio of cannibalistic bandits tied Sin to a stake to roast him alive, he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten there. Oh well, it wouldn't be any trouble escaping these clowns.

"You might want use some cinnamon or maybe some paprika, roasted human is quite tasteless without it." Sin added, as he began wiggling free from his bonds, a loose knot of rope tying him down. The bandits said "Shut it, food doesn't get to talk"

Sin smiled to himself, as they lit a small fire. "You dumb bastards" He mumbled to himself, as the fire burned through the rope further, and He slipped free unnoticed. He walked up behind one of the bandits and snapped his neck, quickly drew the bandit's side arm and shot another. The third charged him, and Sin turned him into a kabob with a katana to the gut.

"Human kabob is pretty good too with clam sauce" Sin said, smiling as blood escaped the holes in the bandits' mask. He tossed the bandit's corpse into the fire, and walked off into the wastelands. He needed to talk to someone in Sanctuary, about this 'Damien Saint' guy who's file he swiped from Friendship Gulag. Only one person would know.

* * *

"Mox! Baby!" Sin said as he walked into Moxxi's bar in Sanctuary.

"Well if it isn't my favorite maniac, what can I get ya, sugar" Moxxi asked

"Information." Sin replied, hold out the crumpled up file of Damien Saint.

Moxxi stopped in her tracks. "What do you need to know about him?"

"Who was he? Why the fuck do I recognize him?" Sin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Moxxi looked at him, and said "Come back later tonight, I'll tell you what you wanna know."

* * *

"I knew him." Moxxi said, as Sin sat down, with booze in hand.

"Who was he?"  
"Sin, You're better off not knowi-"  
"I've heard his kid's name in my dreams, now I want to know. Who is he"

Moxxi sighed, and said "Sin, what was your childhood like?"

"I dont remember much before age 11, but I was raised by Bandits. Duh."

She sighed. This was gonna be hard to tell him. She had known Sin since he was 7, and she had known the truth.

"Sin, I'm about to tell you something, and I need you to stay calm. Your real name is Ethan. Your father is Damien Saint."

Sin began laughing, and said "Oh, that's rich. What's the truth?"  
"Sin, I'm serious. I've known you since you were like 7. You moved here from Earth when you were 6, almost 20 years ago. Your father was in the Hyperion military."

"No. No way. There is NO way my father would ever work for Hyperion"

"Sin. It's the truth"

"So you mean...The Vault Hunters killed him?"

"That's not what I'm sa-" "Oh I think it is" Sin stood. Angered now, the Madman grabbed his gun, and walked out of the bar "Sin Wait! I know what you're thinking, Don't do this"

"I'm just gonna pay them a visit is all" Sin said, walking out of the bar.

It all made sense now. The dreams, everything. The Vault Hunters, the damn vault hunters, made him what he was. And Now all he could see was blind hatred. He knew their secrets through some probing of his own. He knew how Sanctuary could fly. He walked up to a latch on the ground. He twisted, and opened it, revealing the ignition primer of the city. He tossed a grenade in, and plugged it back up.

He quickly went to a fast travel spot. The Vault Hunters weren't there, but they were about to know he was.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, at Thousand Cuts_**

The vault hunters had just come back from a battle with what was left of the Hyperion forces on Pandora, when a large explosion rocked the area. They looked around, and saw a plume of smoke emitting from the now falling city of Sanctuary.

They called Moxxi over their ECHO communicators as they rode towards the crash site.

"Moxxi, What's happening?"

"He knows" Moxxi said, clearly injured.

"Who?"

"Sin. He thinks you killed his father. And He's angry. For your sake, run, and pray he doesn't find you"

"Pfft, I'm not scared of that little runt." Brick added, and Moxxi replied "No, but you should be"

* * *

The Madman, still angered, walked the badlands of Pandora. "I'll fucking kill them all. EVERY LAST ONE!" That's when he noticed a large shadow looming. It was the psycho he called Voorhees, or as everyone else knew him, Krieg.

Krieg hadn't forgotten his fight with the strange man. But Sin was in no mood. He quickly impaled Krieg in the throat with a katana, not killing him, but damaging him significantly. Sin knew that wouldn't kill him, but he did know that would slow him down.

They would pay. All of them. But first, he knew he'd need guns. Lots and Lots and Lots of guns. 87 Bazillion if possible. And He knew just the psychotic 23 year old who would have them.

* * *

 ** _Tundra Express_**

Sin banged on the door. "Tina, yo, It's Sin!"

Tina opened up the door, and tackled him with a hug.

As angry as he was, He couldn't help but smile. The two were really close, and were (practically) dating. They had a lot in common, being violent psychopaths with a love of high explosives.

"I need guns, sweetheart. Lots of them." He said, and Tina, curious, asked "Why?"

"I have some people to kill" "Oh boy! Who? Can I help?"

"Vault Hunters" Tina frowned. "You mean Lilith, Brick and the other guys? You can't kill them. They're my homies"

"It's not up for discussion." "Oh come on, let's just go blow up some skags or somethin'. You'll get over it."

That did sound like fun. He always enjoyed that. He sighed "Fine. I wont kill them. today, because you asked nicely. But I am gonna kill some shit"

"It's a date" She said, and winked at him. He rolled his eyes. She was the only person who understood him. Even if she was a little crazy. He could still remember when they met

* * *

 ** _7 years prior_**

Sin, then around 19 years old (He's not really sure of his age, his mind has been gone for years), was caught in a gunfight in a canyon near the tundra express. Suddenly He heard a loud yell, and saw a girl, looking to be around 16, on top of the canyon, who pressed a detonator and a loud explosion was heard, as the bandits were buried by an avalanche, courtesy of her.

She slid down into the canyon, and said "Sup yo, I'm tina, who are you handsome?" She said, shooting him an unhinged smile. "They call me Sin. Thanks for the save there" "Actually was trying to kill everybody, and you know, a chance to blow things up."

Sin sat there in silence for a moment. "...You are the craziest person I've ever fucking met. and I LOVE IT!"

* * *

Ever since then, the two seen each other from time to time, and She was the only one capable of calming him down without him disemboweling her. He could tell she was damaged like he was. But He hoped they could fix each others...with Explosives. Lots. and Lots. of explosives.

* * *

 **Okay I know this chapter wasnt as violent or gory as the others, but I felt i needed to show a little more of Sin's past and the character as a whole.**

 ** _Sin here! Review and I might not kill you! JK on the kill part. And please ignore all this sappy stuff. I assure you that even though the writer of this little story insists on, ugh, Character development, I shall be back with more Murder time, fun time, in the next chapter! And I promise I'll hold off on Killing the vault hunters. For now. So review if you like me. or not. i dont really care. Ah shit, Anarchy broke free again. Peace out fuckers!_**

 **Oh How I hate him.**


	6. A Bad Day

It had been days since Moxxi had told Sin, and He still was angry about it. He never really knew his dad, he had vague memories of him that's it. His mom was raped and killed by the Bloodshots, and he lived with them for a few years, before leaving them behind to go out on his own at age 14. Since then, he had become regarded as one of the most dangerous people on Pandora. And now, here he was, being written into a fanfiction about some video game. Boy his life had really changed.

He had been lying low since his attack on Sanctuary, living with Tina in Tundra Express. She knew what he had done, and while a little angry, was mostly impressed with the level of destruction he caused.

The girl knew she would only keep him distracted from his homicidal intentions. and Eventually, he'd leave to kill the Vault Hunters, and either succeed or be killed in the process. She knew that he wanted nothing more than to spill the blood of her friends.

Sin felt Tina put her arms around his neck, and her chin on top of his head. "You're not talking me out of this." He said, for once in a completely serious tone. She frowned.

"Tina, you know what its like to have your family torn from you. To be forced to fend for yourself." She nodded.

"But Sin, look how fucking awesome you turned out to be because of that! Besides, your dad had to be a major douchebag to work for Hyperion. Come on, calm down...Wait, what's that noise?" She said, and he pushed her off of him, and stood. He heard rumbling. The Bloodshots. He smiled. This oughta cheer him up.

"It's killing time"

He grabbed his katana, guns, and buzzaxe and walked outside.

"Give us the bitch" The Bloodshot leader ordered. and Sin smiled. "Wait. Sin is that yo-" He was cut off as Sin shot him between the eyes. A bloodshot charged him, and Sin quickly gutted him, ripped out his entrails, and strangled another with them.

The others began shooting and Sin used the poor bastard as a shield. He ducked behind some rocks, and tossed a grenade overhead, blowing up their vehicles, and send body parts flying. Sin lept into the air, and brought down his trust Buzzaxe in some bandit's forehead, sending blood all over himself.

Sin smiled. This was fun. He shot another bandit in the face, with out even looking.

Sin stood there for a second, covered in blood, smiling, and Tina walked out, with a stick of Dynamite in her hand. A lone, barely living bandit laid on the ground. Tina put the lit TNT up his...well you know, and he exploded, sending body parts everywhere.

"That...was...AWESOME!" Tina said, and almost hugged Sin, but realized he was covered in blood. With a crazed grin on his face, he said "That was the most fun I've had in a while"

"See? Now if your dad was alive, could you've done any of that shit?" Tina asked, and to his surprise, gave him a kiss on the cheek. The two always flirted with each other, but never anything like that.

"Uh..." He said, dumbfounded. When he heard vehicles, more of them. The crimson raiders jumped out and surrounded him, Lilith came forward and said "You've got ALOT of explaining to do"

* * *

 ** _Liar's Berg. Temporary Crimson Raiders HQ._**

"Look, I was angry alright."

"You killed nearly all of Sanctuary!"

"YOU KILLED MY FATHER" Sin barked back, his anger level rising. This was getting tense. He was chained to a table, and guns on all sides.

"We did what?" "You assholes killed my father. He was a colonel in the Hyperion military. You should be thanking Tina that you're even breathing right now."

"You should be doing the same, you maniac." Brick retorted from the corner.

Sin sat back, and sighed. There was no point in this. "Okay, fine. Im sorry alright? What do I need to do to make things right?"

Brick whispered in Lilith's ear, and she spoke up. "Well, We have an idea. We need to you to take over Opportunity"

"Consider it done." He replied. Ugh, this was gonna be a loooong day.

* * *

 ** _Sanctuary_**

Sin looked over the wall. Lots of loaders. Including Saturn. They were everywhere. He knew he'd need stealth. Precision. He mustn't make himself known.

"Fuck that noise, Author boy." He charged into battle "LLLLEEEEEERRRROOOOYYY JEEEENNNKINS!" He cried as he impaled a loader.

He quickly pulled out a shotgun he 'borrowed' from the crimson raiders and blew a hole through another. He cut off one's arm and took a RPG, blowing up another. He felt the ground shake, as Saturn loomed over him.

"This is gonna be fun!" Sin quickly dodged some rockets, and ducked behind a wall. He needed a plan. He knew it was rather slow. Well. Slow-ish. So he ran behind it quickly, and got on some scaffolding, several hundred feet above the ground. He seen a familiar crash, as a constructor landed. "Oh boy. a constructor." He said, bitterly.

He quickly ran across the high rise, as Saturn turned to attack him. He stabbed the constructor in the eye with his katana, and stuck a grenade in the hole. The constructor exploded. He was suddenly thrown through the air by Saturn, and landed hard on metal railing, and then fell about 20 feet to a hard concrete floor.

He coughed up some blood. Definitely some internal damage, and bleeding.

He could barely move as Saturn locked onto him. He defiantly flipped off the colossal robot. He heard a buzzard flying in, and it shot missiles at the colossus. It fell over, and was impaled by a large antenna.

Sin heard Tina, and that damn annoying robot, Craptrap as he called it, just before he blacked out from the blood loss.

* * *

He woke up, in a bed. He was wrapped in bloody bandages, and Dr. Zed and Nurse Nina (who he had never seen, but heard about plenty), with bloody aprons. He guessed that was his blood. He tried to sit up only for Nina to firmly push him back down. "No you will stay put"

Sin grumbled. This man-lady couldn't keep him here. Just then, Craptrap came in the room. "Greetings. I am glad to see you have regained consciousness!"

"Okay that does it, thanks for the help doc but I'll be going now" Sin stood out of the bed, and limped to the door, grabbing his weapons on the way out.

He hadn't forgotten. He was still gonna kill the Vault hunters. All of them. But not now.

He walked, still bandaged up, down some railway tracks through a canyon, when he suddenly pinned to some rocks by a large hand.

Looking him the eye was an infuriated Krieg. "ILL PUT MY PAIN IN YOUR SOUL"

Sin, being Sin, kicked Krieg in the crotch, and nearly broke his foot.

Krieg dropped him, and Sin began to run for it.

He would've fought Krieg any other time, but he knew he wasn't in any condition to do so.

Sin, being always prepared, detonated some explosives, putting a massive bed of rock between Sin and Krieg.

The Psycho roared as his inner voice said "This guys good. Better than I thought. We better steer clear of him for now"

Sin looked around. Now What? Talk about a detour.

"This has been a fucking terrible day" He said to himself.

* * *

 _ **So Mr. Anarchy gave up, so I, Sin, shall be writing the little notes. Next chapter, I pay a visit to people in high places, there's murder, explosions, and a magic trick. And I totally couldve beat Saturn. I had sand in my eye that day. Even though I was in Opportunity. Anyhow, Review if you want to see more!**_


	7. A Debt and the Disappearing Pencil

**_Helios Station_**

It was a normal...well they're in space so you can't really say 'day' but It was a normal period of time in the Helios Space Station. The Board of Directors were having a discussion on what to do about the problem on Pandora now that Handsome Jack was dead.

Suddenly, the doors to conference room swung open, and to their surprise, and to their horror, the 'Madman of the Badlands' Sin walked in. An elderly gentleman spoke up as he sat down and propped his feet on the table.

"Explain to us why we should have security remove you, and toss you out the airlock"

Sin smiled, sat up, and said "How about a magic trick?" He stabbed a pencil into the table, eraser end pointing up.

"I'm gonna make this pencil, disappear." A security guard moved in, and Sin slammed him into the pencil, sending it into his eye socket.

"Look! It's gone!" The board began to get rather uncomfortable. They had heard of Sin, and the things he had done.

"Oh I brought a gift by the way!" Sin lifted up a box, with red wrapping paper and a big green bow. He opened it, and pulled out...a timed bomb. It was counting down and was currently at 6 minutes 13 seconds.

He put it on the table, and the men started to panic, and ran out of the room. Sin knew he'd be stormed by Hyperion Soldiers any second. But Time was on his side.

"Oh and to the readers, Just know that I somehow got from the canyon on Pandora to Helios through some epic adventure. Also, the writer is just too lazy to write how I did"

He unsheathed his katana, as they ran towards him. "Oh Boys. We got about, uh, six minutes until this station goes boom. Would you rather try to fight me and we all die, or try to escape?"

The guards thought it over, and backed up. Sin calmly walked to the escape ships, killing anyone he found along the way.

He launched the ship, as the clock counted down.

"10...9...8" Sin watched out the window of the ship as Helios exploded, sending debris to the surface of Elpis and Pandora, and thousands of people to their deaths.

"Best. Day. EVER!" He laughed manically, as he crashed to the surface of Pandora.

* * *

Sin came across the recently rebuilt town of Fyrestone. The Raiders did a good job he admitted, and smiled as he seen the bounty board.

A wanted poster of Him was on the wall reading

WANTED DEAD

NO KNOWN NAME; ALIAS IS SIN

CRIMES ARE ARSON, TERRORISM MURDER, JAYWALKING, CANNIBALISM, PUBLIC NUDITY, AND FOUL LANGUAGE

$1,000,000,000,000,000,000

"Yay! Up three zeroes!"

He yanked it off the wall, and saw another ad.

"Mercenary wanted. Please contact this number for details"

Sin saw a number at the bottom. He dialed it into his ECHO Communicator and said

"Im calling about the job?" "Meet me in Skag Gully" a gruff voice said.

The Mercenary showed up in Skag Gully, and a man, in his mid-to late fifties emerged from the shadows.

"My name's Hugo Vasquez. I have a job for you."

"See, I used to be an exec at Hyperion. Before some stooge sold me out for embezzlement." He said.

"Now that Helios is gone through some terrorist attack" Sin began to chuckle nervously at the mention of it.

"I need something that will put in me in good graces with Hyperion. So I need you to find the Vault Key."

Sin's smile dropped. "I'm not a vault hunter. Im a mercenary. A Hired Killer. I don't go hunting for no stupid fucking vault key. Nothing but tentacles and disappointment there."

Hugo said "I don't believe you understand me" He pulled a gun on the madman, pointing it in his face. "You WILL find it. Or I splatter your brains all over the gully" Sin laughed, put his chin on the gun and said "Pull the trigger. I dare ya."

Hugo gulped. This guy was nuts. Sin suddenly took the gun from him, and threw it. He shoved him, katana to his throat, wearing a psychotic smile as he pinned Hugo to the wall. "So here's how this is gonna go. You're gonna give all your money. All of it. And your clothes too. I dont need them. I just want them. and Then you're gonna walk into the gully, and so help me god, if you leave before I say you can, I'll chop you into little bits and feed you to some Rakks. Understood?"

Hugo nodded.

* * *

Sin walked into a bar in Opportunity, which since he took it over and destroyed Helios, was a bandit town/ Crimson Raiders HQ.

He saw his target, a guy named Frank walk in front of him. He sat across from Frank, and smiled at him menacingly.

"Hiya Frank"

"Sin Buddy, Look I'll have it next week I swear"  
"I want my money now. I killed some of your gang's higher ups for you, now I get what's mine"

Frank held out his hand, filled with cash "I only have $4000"

"I want $6000" Frank gulped. Sin was normally jovial, and goofy. but right now, he had a much more threatening atmosphere about him.

"I'll have it. Just please, I need more time" Sin smiled, and said "I'll take the $4000. and Hell, i'll drop it to $5000. But I want something."

"What?" "Just. Do it." Sin said, and Frank, hesitantly, did as he asked.

Sin, with one swift motion, chopped off his fingers. "These will sell well. Cannibals eat these up. Real...Finger foods" He said, grabbing the severed body parts, and added "Have the rest in 3 days, or i'll take more than your fingers. Soak your fingers in this booze. Help reduce infection." Frank grabbed his bleeding hand in pain. "See ya around Frankie boy"

He bumped into some guy, and the idiot shoved him down, and said "Watch it."

Sin, in a drunken rage, quickly slashed the guys throat, and pulled his tongue out the gash.

"You should watch your tongue, asshole" Sin said, shoving the now dead man over. Noone even noticed. and If they did, they didn't care. This was Pandora after all.

* * *

 ** _Hello assholes! This is your buddy sin! So first of all a couple things. This is kinda short. Sorry about that. But I have an announcement! For all the Artists out there, Anarchy and I are holding a contest! The winner will be announced in Chapter 15. the contest in question? ME! Draw what you think I should look like. The winner will not only get a shout out, they will also get a cameo (as a Non-victim) in story AND That will the OFFICIAL artwork for moi. So Post them online, and send us a link! Or Something. I dont care. As long as they get to us._**

 ** _You have until Chapter 15 (The Finale of my saga!), which will be released on April 1st. Good drawing!_**


	8. A New Voice of Reason

Frank, hand wrapped in bandages, had called every assassin and mercenary he could think of for one job; Killing Sin. Unfortunately, Only one answered. Named Edwin. or as He called him self 'Voidwalker'

"I hope you understand this is one of the most violent people on Pandora" Edwin nodded. "He'll be dead within the hour" Edwin said "I just need a location" "I dont know where that psycho is." "Have any idea where he would be?" "He's not hard to find. Just follow the trail of corpses"

* * *

Sin woke up and looked around. He was surrounded by bloody corpses, and was extremely hungover. Edwin had heard of him. Heard what he was capable of. He knew it wouldn't be easy to best him in a gun fight, so his best bet was sniping from afar. He lined up the sights, and as he fired, the scream of a rakk startled him, causing a misfire, catching Sin in the shoulder, and flooring him.

"Fuck!" Sin said. It was too early for this. He saw a shadow stand over him, and a voice said "So you're the famous 'Sin'. I expected more of a fight." Edwin pressed a pistol to Sin's head, and cocked it.

Sin smiled, and grabbed the gun, turning it on him, and nearly breaking The Voidwalker's wrist. Sin managed to bring himself to his feet. He turned to see the same gun in his face, and a smile on Sin's. "Oh how the tables have turned" Sin said, as one of the corpses started moving, Sin shot it in the head, and Edwin took the opportunity to send him into some rocks.

"Oof! Rich sediment deposits here!" Sin noted, as His adversary took out trusty corrosive pistols , and looked at Sin, still wearing a twisted smile.

"What is wrong with you?" The assassin said, and Sin just laughed a mad cackle. 'Okay then' Edwin thought, as Sin attempted to stand. Sin pulled a shotgun (that he had 'borrowed' on his way out of Sanctuary. It was Brick's or something) off his back "Mine's bigger" He commented, and Edwin replied "Do you ever stop talking?" He opened fire, only for Sin to move out of the way, and fire right back. Edwin ducked behind a rock wall, and Sin walked towards it

"Some 'assassin'. Who the fuck hired you? Tell me and i might not kill you" Sin said, and Edwin peaked around the corner, and shot Sin in the knee cap with a pistol.

Sin fell to the ground. "YOU FUCKNUGGET!" Sin said, in pain. Edwin walked close, only for Sin to lift the shotgun and shoot him in the shin. Edwin wasn't wounded. His entire body was covered, but his knee still was hurt by the shot. Sin struggled to his feet.

"No more Mr. Nice Psycho." He put the gun to Edwin's head, and pulled the trigger.

 _*click*_

Sin burst out into laughter, and said "OH I REALLY HAD YOU SCARED THERE!"

Edwin stabbed Sin in the leg with the blade on the end of his pistol.

"YOU HUMORLESS PRICK" Sin said. Edwin drove the end of the blade into Sin's stomach, and Sin smiled through the blood escaping his mouth. Sin grabbed a pistol from his side, and fired, point blank, knocking him back.

"I'll let you live. That was fun, and we really must do this again" Sin said, through a bloodsoaked, for once his own blood, grin.

"We're not through yet" "Yeah we are." "We wont be as long as you're still breathing" Edwin said, and Sin just said "Look pal. I spared you, despite every voice in my head telling me to splatter your brains all over the desert. And I know you. We've met before. You were fighting for the Lost Legion, as a hired soldier" Sin said.

Sin was the first target to ever meet the assassin and live to tell the tale.

* * *

After dispatching of more would-be assassins, Sin kicked in Franks' door, and did something involving a spork, which ended with Frank being covered in his own blood.

"Actually, Mr. Anarchy's too lazy to write a better chapter" He said snidely, the asshole, and walked out the door, into the badlands.

 ** _Later that night_**

Sin sat in front of a campfire, eating some meat that may or may not have been Frank's arm.

 _"Hello Sin"_ A voice in his head suddenly said.

"The fuck? Who are you? Youre not one of the usual voices."

 _"They're gone now. I was hungry. I have information you'll want"_

"Okay. Spit it out then, asshat"

 _"Asshat? Nevermind. The Crimson Raiders killed your parents."_

"I know that"  
 _"NO. They killed your mom"_

"What? And if youre in my head, how do you know this?"

 _"I know lots of things Sin. They were the bandits who raped and killed her. So now you get payback"_

"Nah. Tina wont let me."

 _"You mean that little bitch has the madman of the badlands on a leash?'_

"What? No"

 _"Then what's stopping you? Morals? You know you dont have any. They turned you into the murderous psycho you are today. I know your real feelings about yourself Sin. You hate yourself. You hate who you are and what you do. You're pathetic."_

"Shut Up Shut Up SHUT UP!" Sin yelled, and to anyone looking, it would have been to noone.

The voice was right, he knew. He finally said, after a bit of silence.

"What'd you have in mind" _"Kill them all, and those Vault Hunters too."_

"Sounds fun. I'll start tomorrow, Voice in my head!" Sin said.

 _"Please, Call me Jack."_

* * *

 ** _Heya! Sin here! It's finally killing time! Pity Frankie had to die, via Spork. And Edwin, buddy, pal, Great fight! Was ALOT of fun. Review please for more murder! Oh,_** ** _If you do the contest, I have three guidelines!_**

 ** _Black messy hair_**

 ** _Tattoos_**

 ** _Glasgow (Joker) Smile. Ya know, like Heath had in the Dark knight._**


	9. A Warning from A Mercenary

Sin looked at the decrepit building. "You sure this is it?" He asked Jack, staring at an old crumbling shack in the middle of the badlands. It certainly would've been nice if properly maintained.

 _"It is. This is your home. Your REAL home."_ Jack replied, Sin shrugged and kicked in the door.

 _"Subtle"_ Jack said, sarcastically.

"Oh shush." It smelled terrible in the building, Sin noticed, and saw a rotting Skag carcass in the corner, flies buzzing around it.

He saw a frame, and a picture, covered in dust and cracked on the floor. He wiped it, and saw...

He was looking at Damien Saint, with a woman, and a young boy. The kid had black hair, blue eyes, and a bright smile. Sin knew immediately it was him.

He looked so happy. So...not insane. _"They took that happiness from you, Ethan. They took it all"_

"Don't call me Ethan. My name is Sin" Sin hissed. He rubbed his scarred cheeks, looking at the boys own smooth cheeks. "You have any idea how they initiate people into the Bandit gang I was in? Well. More like raised by"

 _"No Not really"_

"When I was 13, they decided it was time. So, they put a blade in the corner of my mouth, and gave me a permanent smile. But see that's the beauty of it, because I see the funny side of life. Im always smiling."

 _"The Vault Hunters used you to get what they want. They don't see you as a person. They see you as a freak. A Psycho. A monster"_

"Well" Sin said, looking out the window as a Crimson Raider patrol stopped outside. "They want a monster? I'll give em one"

"Go inside, look for supplies" The leader of the patrol said, and Sin opened the door, and walked out.

"Sup fellas" He said, and The Raiders paused "Sin, We don't mean any harm. We just want supplies"

"Funny. Because I do mean harm." Sin suddenly drew his pistol and shot him in the head, and the others opened fire, as Sin ducked inside.

Sin smiled to himself, and tossed a grenade out the window over his head, it exploded, sending dirt, and body parts everywhere.

Sin quickly went outside, and threw his katana, impaling a raider, and decapitated another with his buzzaxe.

One remained, and his legs had blown off by the grenade. As he attempted to crawl away, Sin grabbed his katana out of the raiders corpse, and walked up behind him.

"You guys are the first of many" He impaled the Raider through the back of the head with his katana, going out of his eye socket.

Lilith's voice came over a radio. "Patrol 43, I heard gunshots, what's going on?" Sin grabbed the radio "This is Sin. They're all dead. Gotta say. I expected more of a fight. I'm coming for you. Run." He dropped it, and looked at the bloody corpses surrounding him, then his own blood splattered clothes.

He just began to laugh. Not his normal laugh, but an insane mad cackle. He knew there was still a lot of people to kill. And He was gonna enjoy every victim.

* * *

Lilith had called all of the vault hunters to Opportunity.

"What's up Lil?" Mordecai said, as Brick plopped down beside him.

"A Patrol of Raiders were killed this morning."

"What happened?" "Sin happened"

"You mean that weird mercenary?" "Yeah. He wiped them out. and Said he's coming for us."

"Well, Let him come. He wont make it into the city." Brick said, and Lilith replied "Brick, He damn near killed you before." "That's true, but I wasn't expecting it last time."

"We can't be too cautious. City's on lock down. Noone gets in or out until Sin has either given up, or..."

They heard screams, and gunshots below. "Oh great. Krieg's here. Maya, go get him."

* * *

Sin looked at his old stomping grounds, the hideout of the Hyenas. The bandits who had raised him after his mom was killed. Or what was left of them. As bloody corpses lay around him, Sin smirked. "That's a personal vendetta out of the way" He grabbed an arm and sliced it off of a dead bandit. "Snack for the road"

 _"That's disgusting"_ "Oh shush. You're in my head. You oughta know im a cannibal, dumb ass"

 _"Can we please get back on track? You're a long way from Opportunity."_

"Im not in a hurry to get there. Wait. Hear that?"

Suddenly, Zer0 came out of the shadows, and shoved Sin against the wall, and pressed a knife to his throat.

"Ooo, a vault hunter. How fortunate" Sin smirked, as Zer0 said "Prepare to die Sin, You have killed for the last time, You are a monster"

"Was-Was that Haiku?" Sin asked.

He turned to the reader and said "Sorry kiddos, Cliffhanger!"

* * *

 ** _Helloooo Fuckbags! Sin here again, with some news. Due to Anarchy's extreme laziness, chapter 15 will be out by April 20th. Also, Im holding him at gunpoint to release it on 4/20, for I am a fan of blazing it, and smoking that herb._**

 ** _Anarchy: Sin we agreed you wouldnt make that joke._**

 ** _Oh shush you. Review! Also, He's sorry for the length!_**


	10. It's Killing Time

Zero's blade to his throat, Sin heard Jack say " _You know what to do. Kill him"_

Just like the battle with the slab king, Sin shot him in the gut point blank with a shotgun. The shot didn't faze Zer0 who soon returned to his feet, and found his blade was missing.

Sin smiled, holding it up "Looking for this?" Sin threw the blade, pinning Zer0's hand on the wall.

Zer0 ripped it out, and looked to see Sin was gone. 'He's quick' Zer0 noted, and warily stepped in the direction where he had just been, and crouched to examine the spot. Sin popped up from behind a table, leapt into the air, and stomped his face into the dirt, fracturing his mask.

"The Might Zer0 isn't so tough after all" Sin heard some beeping, and saw a grenade attached to his leg.

"Aw Fu-" He was sent across the room by the explosive device, and zer0 stood, and began walking towards him.

He placed the blade on Sin's throat, as blood dribbled down Sin's chin, and said "Any last words?"

"Yeah. Surprise." Sin pointed up, and shot him again, point blank with the shotgun.

Sin stood, with an injured leg and several broken ribs, and limped towards Zer0, Laughing as he did "You put up one hell of a fight, but This is my time." Sin impaled him through the mask with his katana, killing him.

"1 down...9 to go"

Sin pulled his blade out of the floor, and Zer0's skull, and left.

As he did, he turned behind him, pulled out a detonator and pressed it.

Explosion's rocked the Hyena's compound, and it came tumbling down, burying Zer0's body in rubble.

As Sin walked away, Zer0's arm moved under the rubble, as the Assassin began to free himself

* * *

 _"You killed the assassin. But our work isn't done yet"_

"Yeah yeah yeah" Sin said, stitching up his wounded leg.

 _"How are you even walking?"_

"Jack, I've lived in the Badlands all my life. Pain doesn't really affect me anymore. In fact, I find it quite pleasuring."

 _"Masochist"_

"Yep."

 _"We still have a long way to go. The other vault hunters will just as if not more difficult to kill"_

"I know that. I don't live for the kill Jack, I live for the fight. The Kill is just a bonus"

 _"Killing's the good part in my opinion"_ "Well you're not me are you."

Sin took a big gulp of whiskey he had stolen from the gang to dull the pain of his leg, and said "Why do you sound so familiar, Jack?"

 _"Let's just say I've been on Pandora for a while and leave it at that"_

"Fair enough."

Sin rolled on his side and went to sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Sin had woken up to the sound of screaming. Normally, He'd love the sound, but It annoyed him after waking him. He grumbled, and looked around.

He saw three bandits, raping a woman. An oddly familiar one. Without thinking, Sin slit one's throat and shot the other two.

The woman said "Thanks...wait...Sin?"

"Do I know you?" "Oh right it's so dark, duh."

She stepped towards the fire and it was Tina.

 _"Her? Kill her."_

Sin ignored Jack, as Tina began talking. She explained the three had ambushed her, and had raped her several times. Sin felt anger welling inside of him, and said "Want me to skull fuck the one that's still living?"

"Nah, it's cool. You can break his knee caps though"

Without looking, Sin shot him in the head. He went back to sleep, but felt Tina lay near him.

The next morning, he left her asleep, and continued his journey to Opportunity.

Along the way, He slaughtered any Raiders he came across, until he found himself in what was now the ruins of the fallen Sanctuary.

He saw some bandits scavenging the ruins, and smiled. The three turned and saw him. They yelled, and some more bandits appeared, plus some psychos. A Midget Psycho jumped at Sin, screaming, and was impaled by Sin's blade.

He pulled out a shotgun, and shot on in the face, then another. He slit ones throat, and pulled his tongue out of the wound.

He cornered the last remaining one and said "How far until Opportunity" pressing his blade to the bandit's throat. "A-About 120 miles east." "Thanks" Sin slit his throat, and threw him down.

" _120 miles until we- I mean you get your revenge"_

"Yeah. About a chapter's worth" " _What?"_

"Forget it. Jump to..."

* * *

 ** _Outskirts of Sanctuary._**

A guard paced around the border of the city, unaware as the Unstable mercenary stalked him.

"It's Killing time." Sin said to himself.

 _"You wont be able to get into the city if you engage in a fight. Hell, you won't survive long enough"_

"Who said I wanted to survive. It's all about the fight my friend."

 _"You're a sociopath and an idiot"_

"So I've been told" Sin loaded a sniper rifle he 'found' on a bandit corpse. He aimed on it the guard.

 _BANG_

* * *

 ** _Hello my few fans! It's Sin here! Just letting you know theres been another change in plans! The grand finale of my tale is NEXT! Hopefully I wont die. No promises though. Review!_**


	11. The End?

**_This is Sin! Welcome to the Grand Finale of Meet Sin! Before We get started Id like to say that Mr. Anarchy (and Me, duh) are in no way affiliated with the creators of Borderlands, 2K, or any other makers of those games! On to my Grande Fin (Thats French!)_**

* * *

Sin smiled as the bullet penetrated the guards skull. Some others noticed, and alarms began to sound.

"Whats all the alarms about?" Mordecai asked. "Gun fight in the northern part of the city." Lillith said, grabbing a few guns "Load up. Sin's here"

Sin gleefully butchered some guards. He heard more approaching and found himself surround by a horde of crimson raiders. He smiled. This was gonna be fun.

As the vault hunters approached the area where the first shot was fired, they saw a horrific sight. Bodies. Everywhere. Some with slit throats, some with smiles carved into their faces. Some were strung up on light posts. Blood covered the streets. And at the end of the trail of corpses, was the smiling, blood covered Sin. He was wearing some raider armor, trophies from his kills.

Lilith silently gestured to Mordecai to get to a high place, a sniping position. zer0 was missing, presumed dead. Dozens of raiders were butchered at the hands of the 'Mad man of the badlands'.

The remaining Vault Hunters, and a few raiders, approached the blood splattered mad man. "This is over, Sin. There doesn't need to be anymore killing." "Oh Contraire, my Siren friend." Sin retorted "You people ruined me. You made the monster I am. And Now, it's YOUR blood that's gonna spill." Lilith sighed. She saw no other option.

As Raiders began to corner Sin, He smiled, and took out his blood covered buzzaxe. He stuck it in of one of their necks, and shot another in the head. He grabbed a side arm from the Buzzaxed raider, and opened fire on the others, and they all fell dead. He blew the barrel, and said "Is that the best you have?"

Brick suddenly punched him, sending him flying into a nearby wall. The Vault Hunters knew what they had to do.

" _GET UP SIN! KILL THEM!"_ Jack barked

"Oh shut up, you prick"

He stood. That hurt alot. He growled, as Brick charged him once more. Sin caught him with a katana to rib cage, and a shot to the knee caps. Salvador, gunzerking, ran at Sin, wielding two assault rifles. Sin smiled, and tripped him as he ran past. "Woah there Short stuff." Sin felt a vice like grip around his neck as Lilith used her Siren abilities to lift him into the air.

"The force...Is strong with this one" He grunted, and shot her in the shoulder, sending him to the ground.

She put a gun to his head, and said "Why shouldn't I kill you?" Sin smiled, and pressed the gun against his forehead. "You probably should"

"Pull the trigger. END IT. COME ON. DO IT!" He began laughing and grabbed the gun from her hands. When Mordecai landed a shot into his neck, sending him to the ground. As he attempted to stand, he found zer0 pinning him down.

"ATTENTION PANDORA AND CRIMSON RAIDERS!" A voice suddenly said over a loudspeak. Buzzards began to surround the area "THIS IS THE HYPERION MILITARY." Sin took the distraction, and kicked zer0 in the family jewels.

He rolled out of the way, grabbed a rocket launcher from a corpse, and shot down a buzzard, causing it to land on the building Mordecai was on.

"MORDECAI!" Lilith yelled, and began shooting at Sin.

Sin smiled, as Hyperion soldiers and loaders began to approach the battle.

"The party's here!" Sin said, wearing a broad smile.

"I AM THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN" " _Krieg?!"_ "Voorhees?" Sin asked, in unison with Jack. Krieg began slicing his way through the Hyperion army. Brick tossed Sin at Krieg, and Krieg saw the Mercenary. He growled

"I REMEMBER YOU." Krieg yelled, catching Sin by the throat. Sin shot him in the ribs.

 _"You may be in over your head"_ Jack noted, as Sin shrugged. "Nah." He ran behind a building, as Krieg and Brick both came after him. He tossed a grenade, and the blast sent shrapnel into their faces. Sin went to run away, but found himself cornered by Salvador, and Maya. He tried to run in another one, only for Lilith, and Zer0 to stop him.

He gulped, as the Vault hunters surrounded him.

"Heh heh heh" "Why? Why go through all of this, Sin?"

"You ruined my life! You turned me into the monster that I am!" "What are you talking about?" "YOU ASSHOLES KILLED MY FAMILY. TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Sin broke down, tears running down his blood covered face.

"Sin We don't know what you're talking about" Maya said, and Sin, in a fit of rage, impaled her in the throat with his katana, killing her. Krieg, angered, grabbed him by the throat and drove his head into the wall, 6 or 7 times. He took out his buzzaxe and ran it into Sin's ribs.

He tossed Sin aside, and Sin looked up, blood running down his chin, and began laughing. "DO IT! FINISH ME!" He yelled, as Krieg went to deliver the killing blow, Lilith stopped him.

"No Krieg. Don't." She turned to Sin "As much as i'd love for Krieg to rip you apart, Im not gonna let him. I get that you welcome death. You want it. So It'd be better to let you live. And since Hyperion wants you, We're gonna let em take you. Lock you away in a Maximum security prison here on Pandora. You're gonna rot there. Never to see day again."

Sin just began to laugh, as Hyperion took him away.

* * *

 ** _5 years later_**

Sin, with his now long stringy hair over covering his face, was pushed down a hall to his holding cell. Strapped to gurney, and in a straitjacket, he was battered and bruised from ritual beatings from Hyperion and Crimson Raiders alike.

 _"Residents are reminded to expect rolling black outs due to sandstorm ravaging the planet"_ A radio reported.

He looked up, and said in a somewhat condescending, raspy voice "Ever hear the one about the guard with the broken glass in his stomach? No?"

He looks at you, the reader "Stick around to find out..." He began to laugh

* * *

 _ **AAAAAAAND THATS A WRAP PEOPLE! THANKS FOR READING!**_

 _ **Obviously, Those idiots wont keep me in there forever. And when i get out, well.**_

 _ **It'll be Murder O'Clock! Review, and keep an eye out for the sequel!**_


End file.
